Halloween fun!
by Feathers Kiss
Summary: This is the Halloween shorts that I had posted in my story 'Crescent Dawn' I have posted it here for all the fans that didn't want me to fully get rid of them! so this is for all of you and to all the new readers that come across this I hope you like them


**Hi everyone!! this is the Halloween shorts that I posted in my story ' Crescent Dawn' for a Halloween treat! Many people voiced their dismay at my telling them that I was going to delete them from that story so I have posted them by themselfs for all of the people who loved them!! I hope that other readers who happen to come arcoss these will like them all the same!! this is not edited so no flames on anything!! please thanks! I will be adding the other small short that I had posted along with chapters for my other two storys as another chapter to this one but right now I am just posting this!! I hope you all get a laugh!! thanks again and feel free to review! even if it's not Halloween anymore!

* * *

**

Scary tails on Halloween:

Edward and Emmett are bored and alone in the Cullen household left to do candy duty. (not like anyone is going to go all the way out to basically the middle of no where to a house with a 3 mile long driveway in the first place, but...) While everyone else has gone out for the night.

"This stinks" Emmett whined.

"That it does" Edward said with a mischievous glint in his eye nodding his head to whatever Emmett had just thought.

Edward was forced to stay behind by Alice because he couldn't keep his hands off of Bella in her Little Red Riding Hood costume. It was really short in length and she hated having to wear it, never mind standing next to Alice & Rose's heart stopping vampire selves. Alice was dressed as the scariest thing she could think of, a dead shopper. She painted her face to make it even more white with a bloody hole in her forehead.

"Death... by high heel to head" she laughed when Bella asked how she was supposed to have died in this costume. She carried around an empty shopping bag to put her unneeded candy in. (whatever they got was going to be dropped off at the hospital later on anyway, seeing as Bella wasn't allowed by Edward to eat any of it) There were shoe marks running down her front making it look like she was trampled over as well. When she walked up to the house's for the candy instead of saying 'trick or treat' she'd say _"I'm sorry but I seemed to have missed the sale_ _can you please still give me a discount"_ the home owner would give her a puzzled look then toss the candy into her awaiting bag. Rosalie didn't want to come but agreed once she saw what she would be wearing,

"Did you get me glass slippers two?" she asked with a dropped jaw staring at the beautiful iced blue ball gown that looked like Alice had stole it straight from Disney Land it self. " No glass – plastic" Alice said holding up the clear shoes in her tiny hands. Rose nodded and soon she was carrying a pumpkin around filled with candy, while Bella had hers in a basket.

"Alice why did you make me wear this?" Bella asked.

"I thought that would be obvious" she said.

"huh!" Bella said tilting her hooded head.

"She gets eaten by a werewolf in the end" Alice answered

"Um- Alice I hate to burst your bubble but it wasn't a werewolf, it was just a wolf and the woods men killed him with an ax, saving the grandmother and her in the end" Bella pointed out. "she doesn't get eaten."

"Thats what you think, besides it's the thought that counts and the thought of you getting any where near anything with the word 'wolf' in it scares Edward to life" Alice explained with a sigh.

"You mean death" Bella corrected.

"Bella... we're _already_ dead, we can't die twice" Alice said shacking her head with a grin.

"Why don't you stop while your ahead" Rose finally said rolling her eyes after listening quietly to this stupid conversation.

"I want to get home to Emm...EMMETT!!" Rose yelled looking over Bella and Alice's shoulder to the house they had stopped in front of. Bella and Alice turned around to see what Rose was glaring at. Standing there was both Emmett _and_ Edward holding up orange glowing face's in each of their hands that were raised high above there heads.

"What are you doing?" Bella and Rose hissed at their mates together. While Alice let out her silvery laugh knowing full well what they were doing.

Both boys looked at each other with wicked smiles on their faces.

"What does it look like where doing" They chorused back.

"Thats not an answer" Rose snarled at them. While Bella stood frozen in place staring up at the house.

"The Monster Smash" Emmett said with glee in his voice as he and Edward both through the pumpkins to the ground causing them to explode like torpedoes splattering the car in the driveway with their seeded guts.

"It was a driveway bash" They sang laughing. Rose couldn't help but laugh along with them now. Alice was on her knees still laughing hysterically pounding the pavement with her hand when all of a sudden.

"HEY!! what do you think your doing Cullen!" came a boys voice from the house's door way.

They all looked up. The only one who hadn't been laughing this whole time was Bella who knew just who's house they were at.

"MIKE!" Bella shirked.

"Ooopppsss" Edward said racing forward, snatching Bella up in his arms before she could yell at him for his chose of homes to vandalize, all the while laughing like a child on Christmas morning who just got the best gift of all.

THE END!

**Movie:**

Edward,Bella,Alice,Jazz,Rose and Emmett are home watching scary movies. " I'm gonna make some popcorn." Bella said standing up from her spot on Edwards lap.

" I'll do it!" Emmett yelled with excitement racing out of the room.

" Okay then" Bella said in a sigh curling herself backup into Edwards lap who was chuckling with a grin on his face.

"What" Bella asked looking up at him.

Alice let out a small fit of giggles from her position sitting on the floor leaning against Jasper.

" Nothing" Edward said.

Just then the fire alarm goes off in the kitchen.

" There's no need to panic! Nothing is on fire" Emmett yelled from the kitchen "anymore." They all heard him mutter. Rose huffed in annoyance. " I'll go check on him"

" no need he's on his way back in now" Edward said fighting back an out burst of laughter.

" Here's your pop corn Bella" Emmett said beaming handing her a bowl.

" Umm... Emmett" Bella said looking down into the bowl full of an orange sweet/burnt smelling goop.

" Whats wrong?" he asked his face crestfallen.

" You used the wrong bag of corn, didn't you?" Bella giggled up at him.

" Oh man!! AGAIN!!" Emmett groaned stomping his foot before taking the bowl back out her hand, dragging his feet back into the kitchen muttering something like _" both bags say corn on them, how was I to know that one wasn't the same"_

_THE END_

**Trick or Treat:**

Alice and Bella are walking down the street on Halloween night. Alice suddenly stops. " Hey Bella look?" she says giggling pointing at a near by window. Bella looks up to the restaurants window and sees Jacob sitting in a booth. Bella looks back at Alice with a confused look on her face.

" What's so funny about that?" Bella asks.

Alice busted out laughing in her tinkling laugh " Bella, don't you get it? Ware wolf with a Chinese menu in his hand!!" she said between breaths slapping her knee "Aaaawwwooooooo!!" she howled into the nights air still laughing. Bella looks back at the window to read the name of the restaurant and finds that Jacob is staring back at them with a dumbfounded look on his face. Bella could not help but start to laugh at his puzzled expression. _OH Jacob if you only knew!!_ she thought to herself as Alice and her skipped away still laughing.

**

* * *

****Lol!! I hope you thought these were funny has much as I did when I came up with them. I'm not sure if their even really funny or if it's just the fact that it's 3 am and right now everything sounds funny to me hahahaha!! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
